


All I Want Is You

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You are a kid of a hunter that was a friend of John’s and now you’re falling for Sam.





	All I Want Is You

When the oil stops, everything stops, nothing left in the fountain.

You stood toe to toe with a wendigo. You had no idea where the boys had went, but you knew they had to be close. The monster lunged at you and you sidestepped. Where the hell where they. Sam had the gas cans and Dean had the damn lighter. You knew you should have done this alone. One thing your momma taught you was to never trust a Winchester. And here you were trusting two of them. What would your daddy think if he was here? The wendigo swung at you, you dropped to roll out of it’s way.

Nobody wants paper money son, so you just well stop countin’

Your dad couldn’t even tell you what he thought even if he wanted to. Because John Winchester had used him for bait and gotten him killed. You ducked another swing. “Damn it Winchesters. Where are yall. I don’t feel like being wendigo food tonight.”

Can you break the horse, can you light the fire, what’s that I beg your pardon.

Sam rushed in and drenched the monster in gas. Then Dean flicked his lighter on it. What followed was a horrible site. The monster flung around screaming before it finally died. Sam reached down to help you up, “Sorry it took us so long, Y/N. I, um, forgot the gas in the car.” You rolled your eyes, “Really Sam. I was in here getting my ass kicked. How could you do such a dumbass thing?” Sam sighed, “Y/N I said I was sorry.” You walked off, “Whatever Sam, the case is over I’m done. Catch you on the flipside Winchesters.”

You better start thinking where food comes from and I hope you tend a good garden

Sam followed you to Y/D/C , “Y/N I really am sorry. I don’t know what happened. Stuff like that never happens to me, but when you’re around I get all nervous.” You sighed, “Sam stop. Next thing you know you’re going to be telling me you love me.” Sam grabbed your arms and looked into your eyes, “I don’t know if I do or not Y/N. But I do know I don’t want you to get into that Y/D/C and drive away.”

Gettin down on the mountain, getting down on the mountain. Don’t wanna be around when the shit goes down I’ll be gettin on down the mountain

You tried to move away, but he stopped you, “Why are you always running away from this? From us?” You wiped a tear away, ‘Because Sam I can’t be with you, ever.” He looked at you, “Why not. I know you feel it too.” You sighed, “I….I just can’t.” He sighed, “Y/N….Just tell me I can handle it.” You looked away, “I can’t because your dad is the reason my dad is dead.” Sam placed his forehead on yours, “I’m sorry that that happened, but he’s not me. I’m nothing like him.”

When the truck don’t run, the bread don’t come, have a hard time finding petrol.

You sighed, “I know, but I feel like, if I give into these feelings I’m letting Him down.” Sam kissed you softly, “Y/N I think he’d understand, I really do.” You sighed and melted into him. “Yeah, but what about my momma. She’s never forgiven John.” Sam kissed your neck, “What do you want Y/N?” You wrapped your arms around him, “You. I want you Sammy.” He smiled at her, “Well here I am Y/N.”


End file.
